My Home
by TakeMyBreathAwayTwoTimes
Summary: Dani is worried about Santana when she goes back to Lima. 'Santana had been in the diner with Dani when she had got the call from Rachel who was hysterically crying.' Dantana! One-shot :)


**Hey there :) so I have been reading all of your amazing stories for Dantana and I couldn't help myself. Last night at 2am it was knockin around in my head and I had to write it down. **

**Feel free to tell me its awful! :)**

**I've taken a lot of creative liberties here so it doesn't really correspond with the show!**

**Dani and Santana have been dating for four months, Santana and Kurt go back to lima for the funeral instead of the memorial.**

**_Disclaimer:_**** I don't own anything except my wish that Rpm wont mess up this couple too.**

* * *

My Home.

Dani sat on the couch as she stared at her TV, pretending that she didn't keep glancing at her phone. It had been three days since Santana had left for Lima and just under ten hours since she had heard anything from her. Well when she said heard from her she meant Kurt who had been keeping her updated on how she was doing.

She had left numerous messages, both voicemail and text, each saying various versions of the same thing; **_Hey S, I hope you're okay. Please let me know when you can? I love you._**

Its sometimes struck Dani how easy she found it to tell Santana she loved her. She had always been one for not telling someone unless she was absolutely sure but suddenly with Santana it felt right. Right now however, she was sick with worry and confusion as she wondered how she could help Santana through this.

Santana had been in the diner with Dani when she had got the call from Rachel who was hysterically crying. She had stood still, frozen after she hung up, just about breathing as Dani tried to get her to react to something. She had suddenly snapped out of her stupor and relayed what she had been told in a scarily monotone voice, before running to grab her bag and leaving Dani to watch her go.

Dani hadn't been told much about Finn, Santana didn't like to talk about high school much but from what she did know Santana had known Finn since kindergarten and although they had never openly gotten on, she always had a soft spot for him. She had taken his virginity, blurted the fact out to Rachel and he had outed her to the entire state of Ohio.

To any normal person, that would sound like they hated each other but Dani had gotten to know Santana a lot over their four months together and she could tell that Santana loved him. Santana had let her walls down and she was more than happy to see what was within this stunning, snarky model.

They had a complicated history but overall Santana considered Finn the brother she never had. She text him sporadically when she thought no one knew to check on how he was getting on, before insulting him and waiting another week or so to check again.

As she continued to think about the tales Santana had told her about Finn, she almost didn't hear her phone beep loudly. She stared at it for a minute before practically pouncing. She sighed in relief as she saw it was from Santana.

**Diner Girl: ****_I'm home._**

Two words, that's all she got. Suddenly she didn't feel so relieved as she thought over her reply.

**Little Darling: ****_Are you okay? Are your parents there? Xx_**

She sat and waited for the reply. She just wanted someone to be there for Santana so she wouldn't be alone.

**Diner Girl: ****_No, I'm home here. New York._**

Dani had just read the message when she heard a faint knock at the door. She walked to the door cautiously as she checked herself in the mirror to see how she looked. _'Awful' _she thought as she remembered the little sleep she had gotten. She opened the door to see Santana standing there looking like half the person she was before she left. Her face was pale, her eyes had dark circles and a red tinge to them as she stared at the ground while her shoulders were slumped making her look much smaller than usual.

'Hey Preciosa.' Dani said as she opened her arms for the girl.

Santana looked up at the sound of Dani's voice and immediately fell into the girls arms as she broke into heavy sobs. Dani wrapped her arms around Santana tightly as she whispered soothing words to her in both Spanish and English.

Santana bit her lip as she tried to control her tears as she stepped back from her girlfriend to regain her composure. She had promised herself she wouldn't do this but she had to see Dani when she got back to New York, after working and seeing her every day for four and a half months, it felt like an eternity. She walked past Dani and moved into the living room where she sank down into the couch and regained control of herself.

Dani closed her door softly before moving to the kitchen to make some coffee for both of them. When she went back inside, Santana was staring blankly at the TV as she picked at her worn jeans.

'Here.' She said softly as she sat down and handed her the cup.

Santana smiled a small smile, if you could even call it that, as she accepted the cup. They sat quietly, watching the infomercials before Santana spoke up for the first time.

'I'm sorry I didn't call. I didn't know what to say and I….. I'm a really bad person and I'm just….sorry.' She said weakly as she examined the cup in her hands.

'Sweetie,' Dani said softly as she placed her cup down and cupped Santana's cheek. 'You're not a bad person. Yes I was worried but Kurt kept me up to date.'

'Like he hasn't enough to deal with without dealing with my over reacting ass.' Santana said crossly at herself. 'See I am a bad person, I'm making it about me.'

'How are you making it about you? When you rushed home to comfort Rachel or insisted on going to Lima with Kurt so he wouldn't be alone? You are allowed to grieve too baby and I think Kurt likes distracting himself with taking care of others. You're not a bad person.' Dani expressed as she gently ran her thumb along Santana's cheek bone.

'He was a much better person than me….And now he's gone and I'm left. How is that fair?' Santana said as she looked down at the floor and more tears escaped her eyes.

'Oh Tana, no. You can't think like that.' Dani said as she kissed away the tears on Santana's cheek.

You are a good person in your own way and you shouldn't wish your life away because for some unjust cruel reason god took Finn.' Dani exclaimed as she pulled Santana into her chest as she became hysterical again.

A long time later Santana lifted her head from its resting place against Dani's chest. She looked her in the eyes and then traced her face, memorizing her beauty.

'I couldn't stay there any longer.' She said quietly.

'That's okay.' Dani replied as she smiled reassuringly.

'It's not my home anymore.' Santana said as she took Dani's hand and linked their fingers.

'Oh yeah? Where's your home?' Dani asked as she followed the patterns Santana played with her hands.

'You're my home.' She said as she pulled Dani close.

* * *

**That's it :) This is my first oneshot so feedback would be great.**

**If you have any prompts or suggestions please let me know :)**

**~A**


End file.
